


Untitled.

by FMRachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Domestic, F/F, Saturday Morning, pile of shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: Just something I wrote for a challenge.





	Untitled.

Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau had been rendered useless by a blonde assassin. With Sara laying on her Ava could not get up to do anything. She could only groan when Gideon told her that it was Ray causing the explosions and that it was Zari and Mick arguing. 

Not being able to move started to be a problem around quarter past ten when her stomach started growling and her mouth was dry. It was around ten thirty that she decided to try and wake Sara up. However, first Ava had to try and get out from under Sara. This meant a lot of wriggling and slowly extracting limbs one by one. When Ava finally did escape the first thing she did was fall off the bed. 

Then it was a matter of actually waking Sara up. To achieve her ends Ava had to do a lot of nudging and whispered name calling. Multiple times she contemplated going to get a bucket of water to throw over Sara’s head but decided that that would not be the best course of action. After a while of hair stroking and cover pulling Sara finally woke up. 

“Saturday is a day for sleeping, and damn it, I will not let you take that away from me,” Sara said with a huff before turning to face the wall. “But it’s eleven o’clock. I have already been awake for four hours and I’m hungry and bored.” Ava said as she rolled Sara back over. “Come on. Get up.” “No.” Sara replied, “Until there is a massive explosion from Ray or Zari and Mick start arguing I’m not getting up.” “Oh, you are way too late for that train,” Ava said with a sigh. “Ray has been causing explosions since nine and Zari woke Mick up an hour ago so they started arguing. They stopped just before I woke up.” “Good,” Sara said with a smile. “Now I only have to get up if they start again.” “But I’m bored,” Ava said as she pushed Sara’s hair from her face. ”All I have done for the past four hours is lay in bed” 

Sara’s smile quickly turned to a frown when Gideon spoke up. “Captain Lance, I am afraid to tell you that Doctor Palmer has just created another large explosion.” Sara got out of bed with a sigh. “And is anyone hurt? She asked. “No, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied. “Shame” Sara said with a smirk, walking out of the room closing followed by Ava leaving for the kitchen.


End file.
